


Short Poems

by stillirise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

I finally awoke.

I started to choke.

What have I done?

I started to run.

You followed me then.

How long has it been?

I am Bucky no longer.

I am Hydra’s little monster.

I said, “Stevie, you’ve got to let me go.”

You looked right at me and said, “No, Bucky, no.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

We were not friends, you and I. 

You trusted no one. 

I trusted a lie.

With every measure, you break and you try. 

You wanted to end the war. 

Without war, I think I’d die. 

We were not friends, you and I.


	3. Letters I'll never send

  
Dear Bucky,  
I saw the most beautiful site today. Here. I'll sketched it at the bottom. She sure is pretty, ain't she? She comes flying in my direction, sprinting in these pretty little heels. I think to myself, I think, is she a fan? I mean, she's got to be. Now, don't call me a conceited little punk, okay? Stranger things have happened than a pretty dame throwing herself at Captain America. Funny thing is, her fella's name is Steve. So, I'm ready to catch her, cause she's going so fast that she's sure to fall. She walks right past me. She doesn't even see me. And she throws her arms around her sweetheart, kissing him like she never wants to stop. He practically wobbles as he catches her, not just taking her kisses, but giving it just as good as he gets. Then, she smiles at him and he grins like he's the luckiest man in the world and  
Sometimes, I wonder if Peggy... You know what? Never mind. This sketch is so sweet it might as be on television. The moment, I mean, not the sketch. Its the kind of happy ending everybody loves. The soldier comes home. And his life starts there.   
Yours,   
Steve  


Link: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/77/45/20/7745204b56000b7b33af9bb127691266.jpg

 


End file.
